Hysteric Birthday 2U: Uncut
by demjellyrolls
Summary: The uncut files of Sachikos birthday. Sachiko wants to see hentai and Ayumi and Yoshiki are to be the stars. First chapter maid outfit, following chapters are alternate versions with different outfits and possibly more. Rated M for Mustaches (and sexy time) Yoyumi and Ayushiki. Lemons lemons lemons.


**Hysteric Birthday 2U: Uncut scenes**

Sachiko let out loud sigh and folded here arms in a huff as she looked upon the lot of her birthday guests in the main parlor room, each one of them wondering what the ghostly child was going to demand them to do next. After finishing up the Phantom of Tenjin play and that race in the beginning, most of the students were hoping that they wouldn't be participating in the next little game of hers.

"Um, Sachiko-San?" Satoshi spoke up amongst the chatter between the students. "Like I've said earlier, we're ready to do that love comedy now."

At the mention of that, Yoshiki sighed and ran his fingers through his blond hair. The idea of Ayumi being in a harem still bothered him, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. Sachiko merely laughed about the mention of the love comedy though.

"Oh that will be later Satoshi Onii-Chan, but before we go any further, the losers of the race from earlier." She gave an evil smirk. "I believe they deserve some punishment for their failure." There was a collective gasp among the students.

"Punishment….. Why?" Mitsuki shook, wide eyed as her gazed darted from one of her friends to another.

"Wasn't it punishment enough just to lose?" Kurosaki asked shaking his head while Fukuroi merely sighed at the statement.

"Who knows, maybe no matter how hard we tried we wouldn't win. The obstacles seemed impossible."

There was a collected shush among the students of Byakudan as Sachiko beckoned everyone else's attention again. "You all seem very worried. Don't be, some of you have already received your punishment, or will later on in the games."

"Oh Sachiko-San, what sort of punishment did you have in mind and for who?" Asked Aiko.

"Oh, you wanna know huh?" Sachiko giggled pulling Aiko aside and whispering in her ear.

"I don't like where this is going." Naho exclaimed.

"I guess we should count ourselves lucky that we didn't enter the race, huh Naho-Tan?" Sayaka responded to her best friend.

"It's a good thing that I had won and spared my Sayaka from such horrible punishment." Haruyuki received a punch in the face from Sayaka at that statement and grunted in pain.

"That Aiko." Naho growled. "Either way, I feel as though this is going to affect us all."

Sayaka gasped knowing how powerful her psychic friend's feelings can be. "Uh ohhhh."

"If I don't have to wear a dress, I'll deal with any punishment." Morishige sighed, Mayu whimpered at the thought of him getting any sort of punishment, or for that matter, wearing a dress again.

'As long as I don't have to do anything weird with Morishige again, that was awful.' Yoshiki thought to himself.

"Hey, Naomi" Seiko called to her friend. "I only entered that race for you, so any punishment I get. I'll gladly accept it."

"S-Seiko" Naomi smiled and was about to continue before she was interrupted by Sachiko clearing her throat.

"Okay! People on the list who have received their punishment," Sachiko began. "Seiko Onee-chan, punished by bread monster, Kurosaki, Mitsuki and Fukuroi, punished by the anatomical model and Morishige Onii-Chan, punished by wearing a dress. That only leaves…."

Yoshiki's eyes widened and he shot Sachiko an angry glare. "You forced me to wear a dress too!"

"Yes, but you're the one who made the race happen in the first place, by refusing to allow my romantic comedy on my birthday!" She shouted back. Yoshiki gulped hard, wondering what his punishment, obviously only meant for him, will entail. A smile reappeared on her face as she turned to Aiko. "Aiko-Chan, please escort Yoshiki and Ayumi Onee-Chan to the infirmary for the punishment."

"Are you sure about this Sachiko-San? This sort of punishment is a very *ahem* devious situation for one like you to view."

"But I want to see it." She said with a giggle.

"Wait-wait-wait!" Ayumi shouted. "Why am I involved in this?!"

"Because, you're the reason he got upset about the love comedy in the first place." Sachiko explained with a devious smile. "And this performance takes two."

"Performance?" Both questioned allowed.

"I'll tell you when you both get to the infirmary."

Ayumi grumbled a bit before letting out an exacerbated sigh. "I guess I have no choice."

"Sorry, Shinozaki." Yoshiki rubbed the back of his head as the two followed Aiko to their new destination.

"Don't apologies. It's not like it's your fault. Though she did have a point, you really overreacted." She scolded him.

"O-okay. Yeah, I guess I did." He sighed as they entered the infirmary.

…Meanwhile…

"Taguchi-San!" Sachiko shouted.

"Yes! Sachiko-San."

"Get yourself and your camera down to the infirmary right now! We need this displayed on the television for everyone to see."

"Got it Sachiko-San!" With that Taguchi bolted down to the infirmary.

… So back to that place…

Taguchi burst through the infirmary doors where the three had just entered, nearly bowling them over.

"Taguchi-San!" Aiko scolded. "Be careful."

"My apologies Aiko." He said turning on his camera, "I'm just here to get everything for the audience."

"What exactly are you going to be getting on that camera?" Yoshiki asked pointing at the device in Taguchi's hands.

"Yeah, why are we here? And what are we going to be doing here?" Ayumi chimed in.

"Well, Sachiko-San hasn't really told me." Taguchi scratched his head nervously.

"Oh, so you don't know either Taguchi. Sachiko, why don't you inform them?" Aiko said with a smirk.

"I want to see hentai." The voice of Sachiko cracked over the school intercom. "And Yoshiki and Ayumi Onee-Chan are the stars!"

There was a bevy of shocked gasps that came from the rest of the students over the intercom as well as the two 'stars' in the room.

"Wh-what?!" Yoshiki shouted. "Aren't you a bit young to see….. That?!"

"That was my concern too, but she's too determined." Aiko shrugged. "And what Sachiko wants, Sachiko gets."

"Yup that's right Aiko-San!" She giggled over the intercom.

"You mean we have to…" Ayumi trailed off and gulped loudly. "I can't do this."

"I understand Shinozaki. I can't either." Yoshiki folded his arms. Over the intercom they could hear much chatter among their friends and the rest of the students.

"Onii-Chan. What's hentai?" Yuka's voice came through.

"N-nothing. Just don't watch Yuka. Yoshiki you're not going through with this right?" Satoshi practically screamed through the intercom.

"Of course not!" Yoshiki shouted back. "Wa-wait. You're supposed to be recording all this, so everyone out there can see?!" He pointed to Taguchi whose face was flushed red.

"I'm….Re-recording hentai…. Wow."

"This is beyond wrong." Yoshiki growled. "If you want to punish me go ahead, but leave Shinozaki out of it. This is just sick."

"Nope, you and Ayumi Onee-chan are going to do it. And we're gonna watch every moment of it, all to your embarrassment." Sachiko cackled.

"I knew I was not going to like where this was going." Naho's voice echoed through the intercom, much to Aiko's amusement.

"What's wrong Naho-Chan, are you jealous that it doesn't involve you and Kibiki Sensei?"

"That's not it at all! Damn Aiko!" The seething anger in Naho's voice seeped through the intercom like venom. "Do you think we really want to watch this?! People being forced to do a porno against their will only for the sake of embarrassing them, because I sure don't, and you're just letting this happen! And Taguchi, you idiot, why would you record something like that on video?!"

"N-Naho-Tan." Sayaka stuttered.

"Don't watch it then." Sachiko said nonchalantly.

"I only do as Sachiko-San asks from me; it is her birthday after all." Aiko chuckled.

"S-sorry Naho…." Was all that was said from Taguchi.

"B-but, Naho-San has a point." Ayumi nodded in agreement.

"Doesn't change my mind one single bit." Sachiko laughed as an audible disgusted sigh came from Naho.

"If only I could have lost, then I could be with my-GAH!" Haruyuki was once again interrupted by an elbow to the nose.

"Don't even finish that sentence you dirty dog!" Sayaka yelled.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOO! GET IT ON!"

"Seiko! Stop that!" Naomi plead with her friend.

"Yui Sensei, you can't be okay with this! Right?" They could here Satoshi begging for their teacher to do something.

"Well, of course not. I would never want to see students of mine put in this situation." Yui paused. "But there's nothing I could do about it, if there was I would do it."

"Quit your whining Satoshi Onii-Chan!" Sachiko shouted at him.

All the voices that could be heard on the intercom made Yoshiki's body shake with anger. "I don't care what you say; I'm not going to do that to Shinozaki. Figure out some other punishment that doesn't involve her." Not that the idea of sleeping with her was bad to him, he regularly dreamed about the situation every night. Just not in front of an audience and in a situation where she could actually have a choice to consent.

"M-Mochida-kun….. Everyone will see." Ayumi trembled.

"No they won't. Cause, it's not going to happen." Yoshiki snarled.

"If you're gonna be like that." Sachiko snapped her fingers loudly and Yoshikazu appeared in the infirmary. "We'll play your way, Yoshikazu!" He hollered as he ran up and grabbed Yoshiki by the jacket, which he easily slipped out of. With another loud scream, Yoshikazu grab him by his shirt and red undershirt and pulled them off.

"AH! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Yoshiki had no hope of fighting back as he was picked up by the neck and slammed down on a chair placed in the middle of the room. His hands were then tied behind the back of the chair. "BASTARD!" He spat at Yoshikazu.

"Kishinuma-Kun! Stop!" Ayumi spoke up. "We should do as she says; I don't want you to die because of your refusal!"

"Sh-Shinozaki…." He trailed off swallowing hard as Aiko went up to Ayumi and grabbed her by the arms.

"Ah, so now you won't mind getting into the outfit we've prepared for you now?"

"Wh-what?" She questioned as she was pulled behind the privacy curtain.

"Shinozaki…. No, you don't have to…." He trailed off as Sachiko's evil laughter echoed throughout the intercom network.

"Ayumi Onee-Chan has agreed to it. Now that you're half naked and in a position where you can't struggle, let's get this started, or else. Taguchi make sure you get all the juicy stuff." Yoshikazu stood in the corner of the room; sledgehammer at the ready, Taguchi nodded as if Sachiko could see him and held up his camera. He was about to tell them to just kill him and leave Ayumi alone, but he remembered that she only consented to this because she didn't want him to die due to his actions. He had no choice in the matter, this was going to happen, whether either of them liked it or not. The upside was he is probably going to like it. "You have a choice. Either you both are gonna fuck, or you're gonna die. Make your choice." He didn't want her to die either, especially because of him, there really was no choice.

He sighed in defeat. "Alright, alright…. I really don't have a say in this do I? "

She cackled loudly as he heard several loud gasps emanate over the loud speaker from his fellow classmates.

….Meanwhile….

Naho put her hands on her hips in a huff, "Well, nothing any of us can do about it, guess we're all in for a wild ride."

"Especially for them." Sayaka giggled.

"Sayaka, don't you think that's a bit much?"

"I'm just trying to make light of the situation. It could be worse for them; this 'punishment' sounds a bit more on the fun side." She giggled.

"I guess you have a point there." Naho sighed.

Nana and her friend Chihaya held each other's hands and trembled, a red tint highly visible on Nana's face.

"Naana-Chan, do we… Do we really have to see this?" Chihaya stammered.

"There's no need to be such a baby." Nari shook her head at Chihaya's behavior.

"Nari-Chan, please…" Nana twiddled her thumbs. "Chihaya-Chan just, don't look okay." Her face turned redder, as Nari gave her a puzzled look.

"You feel okay Naana-Chan?"

"Um, y-yeah." Nana didn't think she would see him in this sort of situation, her focus drifted toward the tv. She turned even redder at the sight of the shirtless blond boy bound to the chair in the middle of the infirmary. "Ki-Kishinuma-Kun, are we really going to see this?"

"Oh hentai, this is going to be amazing!" Katayama had a big grin on his face, looking at his friend as they both shut off their game for the first time in a while.

"That girl is cute too. I heard that an outfit was mentioned. I can't wait to see what it is." Ohkawa could barely contain his excitement.

"Whatever it is, it's going to look sexy-GA-AHH!" 'Hellgirl Mitsuki' had a firm grip on Katayama's arm.

"You two, honestly; you should be ashamed of yourselves." She then grabbed ahold of Ohkawa's arm too.

"AHCK!" He winced in pain.

"Mitsuki is right. Don't be such perverts." Emi chimed in with her friend. Tohko nodded in agreement with her friends.

"Tch, boys." She then turned her attention to Kizami who was busily lost in his own thoughts rather than being focused on the situation. "It's good to see we have at least one gentleman here, right Yuuya?"

"Hmm, did you say something Kirisaki?" He turned to her noticing her focus being solely on him.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just noticing that you don't seem so obsessed about this whole hentai thing."

"Ah, well it's really not our business to be watching smut like that." From the look on his face, he also didn't really seem that interested.

"Of course, that's what I think too. I really wish there was something I could do for them, but it seems like the best thing I can only do is not watch." She giggled. 'Although, I wouldn't mind participating in this sort of punishment if Yuuya was the one being punished.' She thought to herself.

"Kirisaki, your face is bright red again. Is something wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just a bit warm, that's all." She giggled nervously.

"I see….."

"At least you're not like these two, right Fukuroi?… Kurosaki?" Mitsuki folded her arms glaring at the two who had their eyes glued to the screen.

"O-oh, of course! Katayama's and Ohkawa's behavior is disgusting." Fukuroi quickly responded.

"Y-yeah! That's right! We would never watch this!" Kurosaki blurted out at the same time as Fukuroi.

Once the coast was clear however, they both coyly looked back at the screen a red tint on their face.

"Oh Knight-Kun and Shinozaki-San, out of respect for you I will have no participation in watching this." Azusa bowed her head, her face a bit green and sickly which concerned her friend, Ran.

"Are you okay, Yome?"

"Ran, we shouldn't watch something like this, for Knight-Kun and Shinozaki-San's sake."

"Of course Yome, that would be the best thing to do."

Yoshiki's voice could be heard through the monitor as he shouted, "I told you, just call me Kishinuma!"

Satoshi's arms fell limp and he lowered his head. Being Yoshiki's best friend, he knew he hasn't been with a girl like this before. This was supposed to be a special moment for him but, to have it seen by his classmates and people that they only just met was not right.

"It's the same for Shinozaki as well." He muttered to himself. It just wasn't right that the class representative will be reduced to this.

"Onii-Chan, are you okay?" Yuka tugged on his shirt sleeve.

"Sachiko, isn't there any other punishment you can think of?" Satoshi begged much to the concern of his little sister. "What if she gets, you know, pregnant?" His voice lowered as he spoke.

Realizing that issue Yoshiki's head bolted up and he looked toward Taguchi's camera, "That's right. We can't let that happen." He shouted, hoping to get himself and Ayumi out of this situation.

"Sachiko will make it so that doesn't happen because Sachiko has powers." Sachiko giggled.

"But…"

"Don't ruin this for me Satoshi Onii-Chan, unless you want to face a worse punishment."

Satoshi held his breath and sighed finally deciding it best to give up. Satsuki, Yuka's friend had her gaze focused on the monitor as she munched on potato chips.

"Don't be such a downer. This is going to get hot." She winked at the Kisaragi group.

"Satsuki-Chan, Onii-Chan said we shouldn't watch this." Yuka nervously looked at the ground.

"Aw don't be a party pooper." Satsuki pouted pulling Yuka up close to have a front row seat.

"And you don't have to watch it if you don't want to." Sachiko grinned. "That doesn't mean you won't hear anything."

"Eeep." Yuka's eyes went wide.

"Just close your eyes and hum Yuka." Satoshi assured her.

The females among the group, save for Seiko, had a similar reaction as Yuka. Same for Nana and Chihaya as they held each other wide eyed. Azusa closed her eyes and began humming.

"Ah, Yome how sweet of you, you're so respectful. I shall follow in your lead." Ran gushed over Azusa than began mimicking her actions.

"Alright, enough arguing about this." Ayumi's voice came through the monitor. "Let's just do this." The privacy curtains were pulled back and several gasps were emitted from the audience. Yoshiki was busy focused on the numb feeling in his hands for the moment as the ropes bound to his wrists rubbed against his skin, making it raw. Once he heard the commotion over the intercom however, he glanced up and his jaw dropped.

Fukuroi and Kurosaki stared wide eyed at the screen, their faces flushed red. Mitsuki, Tohko and Emi gazed in awe, as did Sayaka and Naho. Nari gazed at the screen in fascination while Nana and Chihaya let out a shocked squeal. Naomi, Mayu, Yui and Satoshi were flabbergasted while Seiko and Satsuki screamed in excitement. Morishige, unbeknownst to every one of his friends, silently snapped a couple pictures.

"O-onii-Chan!" Yuka stammered.

"D-don't look Yuka." Satoshi cleared his throat and glanced at the floor, blushing.

"KAWAII!" Seiko shouted.

"Work it girl!" Satsuki cupped her hand over her mouth and called into the monitor.

Haruyuki had a nose bleed. "Oh, if I could see my Sayaka in that-OW!" He was dealt a blow in the stomach from an angry Sayaka.

"Ahhh, so beautiful." Ohkawa's eyes were glazed over, his face beet red.

"Mmhmm nice…." Katayama chimed in with his friend.

….. Meanwhile (I'm gonna use the crap out of that transition. Deal with it.) ….

Yoshiki was speechless as he gazed at the sight in front of him. Ayumi was clad in black stilettos paired with white thigh highs, black lacy bows and garters graced the top of those thigh highs. A fluffy black and white skirt merely a couple inches long and barley covering her was wrapped around her waist. The only fabric covering her chest was a black halter bikini top, graced with white lace. She had on white cuffs with black cuff links around her wrists, but barely anyone noticed those. It was the most revealing maid outfit he'd ever seen.

"Shi-Shinozaki…." Was all he could manage to say.

"Well Kishinuma-Kun. You like what you see?" Aiko giggled as she gestured to the blushing Ayumi.

He tried to speak but no words would exit his mouth. Sachiko's giggling could be heard over the intercom.

"I think that's a yes!"

"H-how do I look Kishinuma-Kun?" She asked coyly biting her nail.

"A-Amazing." He gasped turning several shades of red. (50 shades of red maybe?)

"Y-your shirt's gone. Wh-what happened?"

"Huh? You don't remember? That freaking monster pulled it off me and tied me to this chair." He glared over at Yoshikazu standing in the corner who merely grunted a bit. Thus, leaving him bare from the waist up and unable to escape this predicament, neither of them was able to though.

"Oh. No, I looked away. I thought he was hurting you. I don't want to see that."

"Heh, that's kind of you to say." He chuckled a bit.

"Well, I just didn't want to see a friend of mine in danger is all." She smiled.

"Less talking, more action!" Sachiko shouted over the intercom.

"Ayumi-Chan, be romantic, do what we talked about." Aiko whispered.

A pink tint formed on Ayumi's cheeks as her fingers fiddled with her tiny skirt, she nibbled at her thumb nail. Yoshiki gulped as his eyes took in her shy behavior, a small trickle of sweat traveled down from his left temple to the tip of his chin and dripped onto his pant leg. He knew it was because of her incredible embarrassment. But, with how coy she looked and in the outfit she was currently wearing; she was sexy as hell right now. He could feel his breathing become more and more heavy.

"Go on now, Ayumi-Chan. Ravish him." Aiko coaxed giving her a little push.

She gulped loudly then, having appeared to have mustered up her courage after closing her eyes for a couple seconds she began walking towards him, that small skirt bouncing lightly around her thighs. His breath hitched as she did so, his face becoming redder as he felt as though the temperature in the room suddenly increased dramatically.

'Oh God, this is it…' He thought to himself.

"Um, I've never seen you shirtless before." She cooed shyly as she inched closer and closer to him. "You must work out, you're buff."

"Thank you." He managed to choke out in response. She was now standing right in front of him, her small frame hovering over him in a domineering fashion.

"I'm glad you like how I look." He nodded in response, finding it incredibly hard to speak. She then bent down, grabbing his knees and spreading his legs apart in one swift movement. He gasped aloud as she did so and held his breath as her face was now mere inches from his. "Would you like an up close and personal view?"

"O-okay." He stammered. With that she whipped around and he realized as her skirt spun with her, her lack of underwear. It took him a moment to process what happened next, but something clicked in the neurotransmitters traveling between synaptic gaps within the neurons in his brain and nervous center (I'm such a nerd :P) that made him realize that she was giving him a lap dance. He bit his lip as a small whimper escaped him; watching her body move in an erotic fashion, her bare skin brushing against his own bare skin, grinding against his now trembling form. For the sake of those watching he was trying his best to resist any sort of temptation in hopes that Sachiko would soon get bored, but right then and there all hopes of avoiding any arousal was futile. He felt his mind whirl as blood rushed from his brain to his lower extremities, he struggled with the ropes that bound him trying to get free. If only he could just touch her.

"Shi-Shinozaki!" Satoshi's voice appeared loud and clear in the intercom.

"Class rep!" Naomi gasped.

"Fufufufufufu…" Seiko giggled.

"That's how you work it!" Satsuki shouted. "Come on Yuka-Chan, open your eyes."

"N-no. I shouldn't watch."

"Shi-Shige-nii!"

"Mayu, cover your eyes." Those in the infirmary could have sworn they heard the shutter sound of a camera after Morishige spoke.

"N-Naana-Chan!"

"Chi-Chihaya-Chan, i-it's okay!"

"Look at those moves, Ryosuke."

"Ahh, so sexy….. GAH! Mi-Mitsuki!"

"Ohkawa, Katayama, enough! Both of you get your hands out of your pants! Fukuroi, Kurosaki, are you actually watching?!"

"N-no! Of course not!" Both responded simultaneously.

"Tch, liars. You noses are bleeding."

Sachiko giggled at the reaction of those in the room, "Are you tired with just looking Kishinuma-Kun? Do you want to touch too?"

"I…." He paused, there was no avoiding it, he could no longer resist his desires and his judgment had slipped away. "God yes."

"Y-Yoshiki!" Satoshi's angered voice echoed.

"Very well. Yoshikazu." Letting out a low bellow, the giant lumbered over with a pair of scissors and cut the ropes bounding Yoshiki's wrists then disappeared back into the corner. With his hands free and the feeling slowly coming back to them, they shot out and grabbed Ayumi pulling her into a full sit in his lap. Within seconds, his hands were all over her body; one hand had snaked under her small skirt, his fingers lightly rubbing against her most sensitive areas, the other had made its way under that tiny top of hers, groping her right breast. In a moment of exhilaration he bit down into her neck, she moaned softly. The camera began to shake in his hands and Taguchi turned bright red.

"Yo-Yoshiki!" Satoshi shouted into the monitor in shock. "You can at least not be so enthusiastic about it!"

"Your brother's a prude Yuka." Satsuki commented.

"Onii-Chan is just respectful."

"Maybe he's jealous that it's not him and Naomi." Seiko giggled.

"S-Seiko!"

"Sh-Shinohara!"

"Well, he's definitely good with his hands."

"N-Nari-Chan!" Nana stuttered. "It's okay Chihaya-Chan just keep those eyes closed."

"I'm just saying."

"Beautiful!" Ohkawa and Katayama cried out.

"Pervs!" Tohko, Emi and Mitsuki shouted at them, unaware of Fukoroi and Kurosaki staring at the monitor, mouths agape and bright red.

"Yome! I opened my eyes! Forgive me!"

"It's okay, I understand, it's rather hard not to look." Azusa comforted her friend.

Her hands gripped his thighs as she felt his fingers slide in and out of her, she let out another moan as she felt his tongue caress the sensitive bruise he had formed on her neck. Just then, her body suddenly tensed up.

"Ahh, Kishinuma-Kun hold on. You're gonna make me…." She gasped, her body trembled as he felt warm fluid trickle onto his hand. She blushed as she looked to the floor. "N-nevermind." Feeling the zipper of his pants rubbing uncomfortably against him now, he quickly spun her around so she was facing him. He pulled her back in his lap and she wrapped her legs around the chair, straddling him.

"Shi-Shinozaki-San." Mayu's voice came through on the intercom.

"Class Rep…" Naomi's voice trailed off.

The voices of their friends and others coming over the intercom became less and less noticeable to them as their eyes met. She immediately undid his pants and pushed his boxers out of the way exposing his member to the air.

"Well, this escalated quickly." Aiko cupped her cheek with a blush.

"Ahhh….Ahhh….Ahhh." Taguchi couldn't form any words as he fainted to the floor the camera tumbling from his hands.

"Taguchi!" Sachiko yelled over the intercom. "Now, they're barely in frame!"

"Ahh…Ahhh…So, good."

"Oh Taguchi-San, you're enjoying this way too much." Aiko sighed. "Don't put your hand down there."

No attention was paid to what was going on around them as Ayumi lifted herself up, positioning herself over him. She rubbed her hand up and down his massive shaft as she descended upon him. At initial penetration he moaned softly, the feeling of the bumps and grooves inside her caressing every inch of him was too much to bear as she drew him deeper and deeper inside her.

"Ahh….It's tight." He gasped; it was obvious she was a virgin before now. She whimpered a little as he ran his hands up and down her back; he was trying to coax her to take him farther inside her however she seemed to be teasing him. Not being able to take it anymore he grabbed her thighs for support and made a powerful thrust upward, plunging himself deep inside her, forcing her to take all of him in. She cried out arching in her back and grabbing onto his shoulders, her body shook as tremors of sheer pleasure pulsated through her. He groaned as he thrusts into her again and again and again, each bump and groove of her soft skin massaging him from base to tip and back again. She cried out again and again her moans becoming louder and louder; she could feel his body flex with each powerful thrust, her hands slid down and rested on his chest digging her nails into him as they were drawing nearer and nearer to their climax.

Though the students in the other room could barely see much thanks to Taguchi dropping the camera, they could definitely hear everything. Each cry of pleasure uttered by the two echoed throughout the room; the chair supporting them also creaked and squeaked loudly over the intercom as well. Some stared in awe, blushing or drooling or both. Other, more innocent and nervous students, looked away and plugged their ears, some humming to block out the noise. Sachiko sat in front of the monitor, her eyes wide with fascination.

Then with one last thrust, his body trembled along with hers as she felt warm liquid burst forth inside her. A final moan was exchanged between them as their bodies fell limp and sank back into the chair. Her small form shook against his, exhausted from the work it was put through; he sighed contentedly as she ran her hands up and down his muscular frame. Suddenly, both of them heard a sharp crack and before they could react they plunged to the ground. Yoshiki winced in pain as he lay on the floor surrounded by broken pieces of the chair that were holding them up. Ayumi, still straddling his waist, hovered over him with a concerned expression on her face. The sudden shift had caused his warm, milky seminal fluid to spill out of her and trickle down her thighs, it also formed a moist patch on the front of his pants. Upon seeing the chair break Aiko broke into a fit of giggles.

"Ki-Kishinuma!... Yoshiki-Kun, are you alright?" Ayumi blushed when she called him by his first name.

"Me? I feel great!" He answered with a grin.

….. Meanwhile….

"I-is it over?" Yuka peeked open her eyes and uncovered her ears.

"I-I'm not sure." Yui swallowed hard hoping she wouldn't have to witness anymore fornication between her students.

"It-It's okay Yui Sensei. Maybe they were just faking it." Satoshi laughed nervously.

"Mochida-Kun, I'm sorry but, no they weren't." Yui sighed.

The conversations would have continued however a soft sigh coming from the monitor drew them back. In the corner of the screen, they could see Yoshiki slowly sit up as far as he could with Ayumi still mounted on him. She brushed any debris from the broken chair off of him and ran her fingers through his blond hair and giggled.

"Ah, thank goodness you're alright."

"I told you I feel great. In fact, I feel amazing!"

Yuka let out a small gasp and pointed at the scratch marks on Yoshiki's chest. "Oh, he's really hurt."

"Uh-Um….. Yuka." Satoshi stuttered.

"I'll do the explaining." Satsuki raised her hand.

…. Meanwhile ….

"So, did you two have your fill?" Aiko asked poking at a still twitching Taguchi on the floor with her foot.

"Uh-What?" Yoshiki had forgotten there were people in the room. His face turned red when he realized that others, including his friends had witnessed the whole thing. "Oh…." He couldn't find the courage to speak as embarrassment replaced euphoria. His faced became redder as he watched Ayumi's top completely fall down, indicating that it must have gotten lose in their moment of passion. Needless to say, he got an eyeful.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed wrapping her arms around him, her bare breast pressed up against his chest, hoping that she would be able her hide her exposed chest.

"H-Hey!" He cried out, the feeling of her soft skin against his overwhelming his senses. Among the collective shocked gasps Sachiko's giggle rang through the intercom. He tried to pull her away from him, but she had latched onto him good and tight. He felt his blood boil as it once again rushed down to his lower regions.

"I-I don't want anyone to see!"

"I know, but….Ahh….Ahhh!" He felt her body shift against his own, beads of sweat trickled down his chest onto his abdominal muscles. Even the smallest movement of her small form cause several tremors to go through him. He felt himself throbbing, aching for her once again and the fact that there was a viewing audience became of little importance. She moaned softly as she felt his increasingly hard shaft rub against the soft, moist and sensitive skin inside her.

"Shinozaki" His voice had changed dramatically. "Let's get you out of the frame of this camera."

With that, he lifted her up and walked out of view of the camera, much to Sachiko's and much of the audience's disappointment. She held onto him tightly as she felt the ground beneath her vanish. He cradled her as he made his way over to the infirmary beds on the far end of the room, which were shielded by more privacy curtains.

"I guess not. Oh, Taguchi get up. Wait, you two Sachiko is going to want to see this."

"Don't care." Yoshiki bluntly snapped at Aiko over his shoulder as he disappeared with Ayumi behind the curtain.

"Eh…" Was all she could choke out as she gingerly picked up the camera, fumbling around with it a little before sneaking toward the privacy curtain, she stopped midway not wanting to get closer for fear that he would come out from behind the curtain and break the camera, and focused the camera on the shadows behind the white shades.

Once he was safely behind the curtains he collapsed forward on to the bed with her. She cried out as he did so writhing against him, feeling him thrust deep inside her. He clutched the bed sheets as he arched his back; a breathless moan escaped his lips. She reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her as she felt him gently slide in and out of her. His free hand slid down and grabbed a hold of her leg as the motion of his body matched hers in perfect time. Slowly, gradually, each thrust became rougher and her body began to shake as he drove himself as deep as he could into her. His shaft caressing tender and sensitive spots inside her, she cried out louder and louder, her body trembling as the bed started shaking and creaking; she hung onto him hearing soft, labored groans escape his lips and tantalize her ears.

"Yeah!" She moaned in a low whisper. She pulled him closer, her body grinding against his as she tightened her muscles in her pelvic region.

"Ahh…Oh God, keep doing that." He gasped as he felt his vision go blank, doing as he commanded she soon felt their bodies tremble against one another. He had hit just the right places inside her that drove her into a toe curling orgasm, she cried out in pure sensual bliss running her fingers through his soft blond hair and up and down his muscular frame. She then bit down hard into his neck tasting the salty flavor of his skin and feeling his body tense up as he cried out in pleasure "Hah-hah, good girl." He cooed in her ear softly as she felt another release of warm seminal fluid inside her.

His body fell limp against her now shaking form. Her entire body felt like warm milk pudding and was trembling like she had been shivering in the cold, yet sweat trickled down of both of them. With the little bit of energy he had left he lifted himself up briefly to slide himself out of her, his warm liquid, mixed with her own juices, trickled down her inner thighs and made a pool beneath them. He collapsed back upon her resting his head on her chest. She caressed each lock of his blond hair, entangling her fingers. She kissed him lightly on his forehead then looked up at the ceiling above her as she began to drift away.

"You're great." She murmered.

"You're amazing." He responded with a chuckle.

…. Meanwhile...

"Aiko, Aiko! What happened?!" Sachiko demanded.

"It seems as though they fell asleep in each other's arms. It's pretty adorable."

"Ahhhh, so…. Nice…. It was awesome!"

"I see you're awake, Taguchi-San." Aiko giggled.

"I've always been awake…. The whole time, both times." He rubbed the back of his neck blushing.

"I see, when they wake up, you guys may escort them back here." Sachiko nodded with a smile.

"Okay." Aiko smiled back.

…. Later on….

All eyes were on the two Kisaragi students as they stood in the entrance way of the main room, now fully clothed in their school uniforms. There were visible white stains on the crotch of Yoshiki's pants and Ayumi kept rubbing the tender hickey on her neck as they made their walk of shame back to their friends and teacher. As soon as Aiko and Taguchi entered the room, Naho pounced on him, beating the living crap out of him; Sayaka gasped at the whole spectacle while Haruyuki had a sweat drop run down his temple, that incident was vastly ignored however.

"I'm sorry you guys had to do that." Yui whispered.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Yoshiki rubbed his neck and looked at the ground. "That everyone did." Ayumi nodded in agreement, biting her thumb in embarrassment and unable to talk.

"How are you feeling Knight-Kun, Shinozaki-San." Azusa asked approaching them, Ran following close behind.

"Better now, and really, just call me Kishinuma."

"I….. Um….. I don't know…. I'm sorry. You had to watch…." Ayumi stuttered in response, after such recent events, she began to feel confused about her feelings. She had already had feelings for Satoshi who has always been very kind. Although, Yoshiki can be a jerk in her opinion, he also had his kind moments.

'He's also really great in bed.' She thought as she nervously twiddled her fingers. Azusa rested her hand on Ayumi's small shoulder.

"Don't worry. I understand you had no choice. And I made every effort not to look and so did Ran."

"Of course, I and Yome are very respectful."

"And we'll be here for you both." Azusa assured.

"Ahhh, you're so comforting Yome, it's so cute how you look out for others!"

"Phew, I'm so glad it's over; for us and for them." Nana sighed with relief.

"Me too." Chihaya nodded in agreement.

"At least they had fun." Nari muttered.

Mitsuki was busy beating up both Fukuroi and Kurosaki. "You perverts, you watched every moment of that didn't you?"

"No! No!" Fukuroi plead fearing another kick from 'Hell Girl' Mitsuki.

"You're blushing! And when it was over you were still looking at the monitors!"

"We were just checking to see if it was over, we swear!" Kurosaki shouted.

"Liars!"

"Heh, serves you right!" Emi chuckled.

"Yuuya, I didn't watch did you?" Tohko asked blushing a bit since she was lying. She watched every moment of it, imagining it was Kizami and herself.

"Not really, why bother to pay any attention." He answered her.

"That's good. You never doubt me for a second; you're so sweet and gentlemanly."

"…." Kizami pondered for a bit. "I'm not sure what you mean by that."

She giggled, thinking his lack of understanding was a nervous reaction to her flirtatious behavior. Neither of these Byakudan students had no idea that two of their own had wondered off toward the Kisaragi group.

"I'm sure we're all glad this is over. Now we can move on." Mayu smiled at Ayumi.

"Y-yeah, no one likes a crowd." Ayumi nodded, her face flushed red. "For things like that; at least no one in the right mind."

"Indeed." Morishige nodded in agreement as he looked at his phone screen.

"Hey, class rep." Naomi whispered to Ayumi. "Does…. Um….. Did it hurt?"

Ayumi bit her nail. "Ah… A little at first….. B-but, Yoshiki-Kun is pretty big." She turned a shade of pink, same with Naomi. Both took note that Ayumi referred to him by his first name.

"Y-Yoshiki." Satoshi pulled his friend aside for a personal talk away from the others.

"What's up?"

"I… Question?... Um…. How was it?" Satoshi mumbled.

"Hmmm?"

"You know…."

"Ah well, I'm gonna be honest. It's pretty fucking amazing." He rested his hand on Satoshi's shoulder. Satoshi smiled with the relief that he could actually ask that.

"Yoshiki."

"What now?"

"Could you get your hand off my shoulder, I know where it's been."

"Right." Yoshiki flinched away blushing. "Sorry about that."

"Yoshiki-Kun." Yuka pointed at his pants. "You have a stain, what is that?"

"That would be cum Yuka, probably Shinozaki's since Kishinuma's doesn't show up and hers would!" Seiko smiled in delight.

"Seiko!" Naomi clamped her hand over her friend's mouth.

Ayumi was now flushed bright red and trembling while Mayu patted her back to comfort her. Yoshiki froze in place trying to hide his tomato red face. Satoshi could barely speak while Satsuki burst into giggles.

"W-what's cum?" Yuka twiddled her fingers.

"Oh, well it's-." Satsuki was about to explain before Satoshi interrupted her.

"When you're older Yuka!"

Just then Yoshiki felt a tug on his jacket and turned around to see a pair of red faced students from another school, eyes full of admiration; they were none other than Ohkawa and Katayama from Byakudan.

"Please tell us, what was it like? No need to skip details." Ohkawa begged.

"Can we possibly smell your fingers?" Katayama was chomping at the bit. Ohkawa nodded enthusiastically.

"I-What?" Yoshiki backed away nervously.

"What is wrong with you two?!" Ayumi shouted, jumping up and grabbing Yoshiki by the arm, pulling him towards her and away from them. Not realizing the context of her actions.

"O-oh, hi… Excuse us; you looked very cute in the outfit by the way." Ohkawa blushed and looked down at his twiddling fingers.

"Y-yeah….. Really…" Katayama trialed off looking at the ground nervously as well, along with his friend; when both looked up to meet her gaze however, they winced at the disgusted scowl that met them.

"Yes you guys. What are you doing?" The two boys froze in place hearing the voice of 'Hell Girl' Mitsuki behind them. Her hands shot out and grabbed them both by the ears. "Let's go you sicko's." She grunted as she began pulling them away. "Sorry about that." She shouted back over her shoulder with a giggle as she continued dragging them away.

Realizing that she was clinging to Yoshiki she let go of his arm and giggled nervously, both of them blushed.

"Sorry, about that." Ayumi fiddled with the bottom of her skirt.

"No, no, it's alright." Yoshiki scratched the back of his head.

Just then, Sachiko clapped her hands calling everyone's attention. "Alright, let's move on!" Yoshiki let out a sigh, his eyes focused on Ayumi standing next to him. He smiled to himself as he thought about Sachiko's little love comedy, realizing it didn't bother him so much now. He turned to focus back on Sachiko, unaware that Ayumi now turned to look at him. She blushed lightly and then quickly turned her attention back to Sachiko.

Yup, it looked like that love comedy may not be an issue anymore.

((And fin. For now, I will be posting alternate versions, first version = maid outfit. PM me for ideas for said alternate versions or punishments you want to see with other characters.))


End file.
